


dinner and an eiffel tower

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Facial, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Manipulating Tego, OCD Massu and confused/trying to comprehend what’s going on Kame. Food and wine should be in the mix too.





	dinner and an eiffel tower

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for an anonymeme.

Tegoshi usually gets what he wants, and what he wants right now is dinner and dessert with Massu and Kamenashi-kun.

It won’t be so hard to convince Massu to come over for dinner, but it might be a little difficult for Tegoshi to get Kamenashi there at the same time, since he’s so busy. Though, maybe Tegoshi could use that to his advantage, by touting it as a way to unwind. He sends a text, waiting for a favorable reply before inviting Massu over.

The stars must be aligned perfectly, because just a few minutes later, Tegoshi’s phone blinks, a message from Kamenashi wanting to know when and where.

_Here and now_ , Tegoshi replies, wholly kidding, but Kame replies immediately with an _Okay! On my way!_ Flustered, Tegoshi rushes to text Massu, just mentioning food and not much else, because all Massu will focus on is “food” and be in his car. There’s a momentary sense of panic upon the realization that two of the Jimusho’s worst neat freaks will be in his apartment, at the same time, but then he relaxes – they won’t be uptight for long.

Then there’s the little manner of dinner. Tegoshi examines the contents of his refrigerator and decides to just order takeout, but then Kamenashi shows up with bags of groceries, a bottle of wine, and a knowing look. “I’m not eating anything you cook,” he says clearly, then makes a beeline for Tegoshi’s kitchen.

Shrugging, Tegoshi hops up on the counter and watches Kame chop vegetables and meat. When the doorbell rings again, he just yells, “Come in!” and Massu lets himself in and kicks off his shoes like he’s here all the time. He isn’t, but they’re familiar like that. He pauses when he sees Kamenashi cooking at Tegoshi’s stove, but he’s more concerned with Tegoshi sitting on the counter and shoos him off like a naughty pet.

Tegoshi hops down, opening the cabinet he’d been blocking and pulling down plates, passing them to Massu so that he can stay in the kitchen and supervise. It’s something he’s really good at, in his opinion. Massu takes the dishes without complaint, nudging Tegoshi aside to grab cutlery from the drawer. Massu is pretty good at navigating unfamiliar kitchens, and he’s also good at discerning Tegoshi’s secret agendas. Massu smirks knowingly at Tegoshi, out of sight of Kamenashi.

“This is an odd gathering,” Kamenashi says bluntly as he stirs whatever he’s making that smells really good.

“Yeah it is,” Massu adds pointedly, side-eyeing Tegoshi who’s standing out of the way while his company serves him dinner. “To what do we owe this honor of you _not_ cooking for us, Tego?”

Tegoshi shrugs. “Just felt like seeing you two tonight. I haven’t seen Kame-chan in so long, and, well, it seems wrong to eat without Massu.”

“You eat without me all the time,” Massu points out, grinning at Tegoshi’s narrowed eyes, but Kame just smiles.

“That’s nice, Tegoshi,” he says happily. “I love to cook. Please invite me over to do so anytime.”

“Oh, I will,” Tegoshi replies, unable to hide his devious expression before Kame turns around. Luckily, he doesn’t seem to notice anything amiss, or perhaps he’s used to lewd looks in his own group, because he just returns his attention to the boiling pot on the stove.

Dinner is delicious and not awkward at all, despite Tegoshi stretching his foot up to rub between Massu’s legs, smiling sweetly at his death stare. Next to Massu, Kame seems oblivious to the goings-on under the table as he stuffs his face, making these obscene noises of pleasure over his own cooking, and Tegoshi inconspicuously gestures his head towards the unsuspecting man. Massu widens his eyes in recognition, gaping at the thought of starting this _while eating_ , but Tegoshi just presses his toes into the growing bulge in Massu’s pants and watches those same eyes roll up into his head a little.

Massu regains his composure, then casually asks Kame about how his work has been going lately. “You must be awfully tense, Kame-chan, with so many obligations lately. Have you been able to relax much?”

Tegoshi beams, chirping in agreement. “Yeah, Kame-chan, sometimes I worry about how much you do all the time.”

Kame pauses in devouring his food, glancing up. A hand covers his mouth momentarily as he swallows, then he answers. “Well, I usually manage to unwind, if you get my meaning.” The look on his face is a little devious, giving Tegoshi hope that he’ll easily get what he wants tonight.

Tegoshi meets Massu’s eyes across the table, eyes lighting up. Massu should really know better than to doubt his abilities. Tegoshi looks at Kame, eyebrows raised. “Really, now?”

Kame smirks a bit, nodding. “Of course.”

Massu watches the exchange wordlessly, concentrating on finishing the last of his dinner. Last of his food gone, he leans back from the table, joining the conversation. “Tego is the best at relaxation techniques.” Boldly, he retaliates, running toes along the inside of Tegoshi’s leg.

Tegoshi settles back in his seat, subtly arching into Massu’s touch. “Do you have room for dessert, Kame-chan?”

“Did you cook it?” Kame asks skeptically, and Massu hides a laugh behind his carefully positioned fist.

“Nope,” Tegoshi says, letting his lips part for the sudden sharp inhale as Massu gropes him directly. “But it’ll still be hot.”

Kame looks confused while Massu just shakes his head, then Tegoshi jumps up to grab Kame’s arm. “Come on, Kame-chan. Let’s, um, eat it over on the couch.”

“Wait,” Massu interrupts, gesturing towards the table. “You can’t just leave all this out. It will attract bugs.”

“I’ll clean up,” Kame offers, whistling as he gathers the dishes and washes them at the kitchen sink.

Leaning against the back of the couch, Tegoshi expects Massu to approach him, grinning smugly at that knowing look. “You are a _freak_ ,” Massu hisses, looking a cross between anxious and really turned on as he eyes Kame in the other room. “You really want to do this with _both_ of us?”

In response, Tegoshi grabs him by the face and kisses him. Massu’s gasp is enough for Tegoshi to slip in his tongue, licking the seam of Massu’s lips and flicking Massu’s tongue while Massu just clutches onto Tegoshi’s shoulders and lets it happen.

“You taste like dinner,” Massu mumbles against Tegoshi’s lips, making a face even though he can’t actually pull away.

“Get over it,” Tegoshi replies, tilting his head to kiss Massu even deeper and grab him by the hips to pull them flush together.

“Oh,” they hear, both peeking out of one eye without fully breaking apart, and Kame’s standing in front of the (now clean) table, eyeing them both. “I guess dessert isn’t edible after all.”

“Gotta stay slim,” Tegoshi offers as Massu extends an arm for Kame.

Kame crosses the room, slipping in between Tegoshi and Massu. “That’s true. And besides, this lasts a little longer than edible dessert.” He threads his hands into Tegoshi’s hair, licking his way into his mouth, tongues tangling together as Massu wraps strong arms around his waist, subtly pressing his erection against Kame’s ass.

Tegoshi mentally congratulates himself, deepening the kiss and slipping his hands down Kame’s torso and palming the bulge in his pants. Massu must be on the same wavelength, _finally_ , and his hands deftly unbuckle Kame’s belt and unfasten his jeans, nuzzling into the side of his neck.

Kame breaks the kiss, then turns in Tegoshi’s embrace to lavish some attention on Massu. Tegoshi takes the opportunity to run his hands under Kame’s shirt, pulling it up to expose more skin and lightly running his nails up his chest. Massu gasps as Kame kisses along his jawline while his hands sneak down to work on unzipping his pants, a hand delving into his underwear to fondle him.

This whole evening has been one of Tegoshi’s most successful ideas, if the way Kame and Massu are kissing is any indication. But, he does have to admit he’s feeling a little neglected. Tegoshi worms his way around Kame, not breaking their kiss as he abandons Kame’s shirt for the buttons on Massu’s.

The two of them break apart, gasping for air as their eyes meet. In unison, Kame goes for Tegoshi’s waistband as Massu pulls at his shirt, making short work of his clothes. Tegoshi feels a little like Massu is turning traitor on him, conspiring with Kame to get him naked first. That’s fine with Tegoshi, though. He’s confident in his looks, and the power of his bond with Massu will enable him to turn the tables to get Kame naked in the next few minutes.

Massu doesn’t disappoint, yanking Kame’s shirt over his head, tossing it on the couch. Tegoshi finishes what Massu started, pushing his hands into the open v of Kame’s jeans and pushing them down his hips along with his underwear. Kame wriggles out of his pants, stepping out of them and proving his multi-tasking skills by relieving Massu of his pants and boxers at the same time.

“Not on the floor,” both Tegoshi and Massu say at the same time, and Kame gives them both a strange look before flinging Massu’s clothes onto the couch, followed by his shirt. Then he drops to his knees and looks up at Massu through his bangs, his hands sliding promisingly up his bare thighs to where Massu’s cock is protruding towards his face.

“We should move to your bedroom,” Massu says to Tegoshi, his voice a little shaky as Kame flicks his tongue out teasingly.

“This is easier if you’re standing,” Tegoshi replies, kneeling behind Kame and pressing his lips to the back of Kame’s neck.

“It’s like twenty feet away,” Massu argues, but Kame’s licking the head and there’s no fight in his voice.

Tegoshi lifts Kame by the hips and positions him on his hands and knees, draping himself over Kame’s back as he reaches down to wrap his fingers around Kame’s cock. Kame whimpers against Massu’s skin and Tegoshi watches him suck it in, no hands, taking it all in his mouth and Tegoshi gives Massu an incredulous look, a little impressed.

Massu’s paying him no mind, his full focus on Kame and his sinful mouth as he brings a hand down to brush the hair out of Kame’s face. It’s almost affectionate and Tegoshi just shakes his head, kissing his way down Kame’s spine to his tailbone… and further.

“Oh my god,” Massu finally says, half disgusted and half aroused. “You better not kiss me after that.”

Locking eyes with Massu, Tegoshi thrusts his tongue inside Kame and flicks it around, managing as much of a smirk as he can when Kame jerks between them and whines around Massu’s cock. Tegoshi watches Massu’s eyes roll back into his head yet again, his face making even better expressions than when he sings, and Tegoshi just keeps going, noticing how Kame sucks Massu harder the faster Tegoshi moves.

He’d prepared for the evening well and retrieves lube and a condom from the candy bowl strategically placed next to the couch, lathering up his fingers before sliding one in alongside his tongue. It’s banana flavored, Massu’s favorite, and Tegoshi purposely uses more than necessary as he twists his way inside Kame and scissors him open. Once he’s three fingers deep, he swirls his tongue around the perimeter once more before pulling back, biting his lip as he rolls a condom onto his length and slathers some more lube onto it.

Slowly, Tegoshi presses into Kame, holding him in place by the hips. Massu is gently running fingers through Kame’s hair, and Tegoshi can almost see him vibrating with restraint.

Once Tegoshi is fully inside Kame, he pulls out just as slowly as he entered, drawing impatient noises from both Kame and Massu. Glancing up at Massu, Tegoshi presses a kiss against Kame’s shoulder and speeds up, the motion pushing Kame further onto Massu’s length. He takes great pleasure in watching Massu fall apart as he finally grabs handfuls of Kame’s hair and begins thrusting into his mouth.

If Tegoshi had to judge, he’d say that their actions were being well received by Kame. The moans he’s making around Massu are utterly obscene, and Tegoshi takes pride in them because _he_ is the reason they’re being made. He can’t resist raising a hand, smirking as Massu lets go of his death grip on Kame to lightly high five over his back, shaking his head as he returns his fingers to Kame’s hair.

Massu seems to be getting close, mouth falling open and deep gasping breaths as bites out a terse, “Kame-chan.”

Tegoshi thrusts harder, hand snaking around Kame’s neglected erection. His fingers are still a little slick from the lube, and he’s aided further by the precome leaking from the tip as he teases the head, a muffled whine tipping Massu over the edge.

Tegoshi doesn’t let up, simply watching as Massu stiffens and his jaw goes slack as his orgasm washes over him, eyes wide as Kame pulls back, releasing Massu from his mouth as Massu releases on his face. Massu’s mouth drops open in shock, which just makes his moan louder as Tegoshi pounds into Kame and fists him at the same speed. Now Tegoshi can hear Kame clearly, his grunts and pants and whines as he pushes back against Tegoshi and forward into his hand. He leans down to angle his hips more, and Tegoshi cries out as he hits Kame just right and makes him scream.

Sweat flies from Kame’s hair from the force, hitting Massu who’s sitting on the arm of the couch while he recuperates. He still looks scarred from coming on Kame’s _face_ and cringes at the stray sweat, lazily glaring at them and catching Tegoshi’s eye. Watching Massu all sex-flushed and heaving is enough to make him want to come, pressing his thumb into the slit of Kame’s cock to get him off too, and his groan is deep enough to vibrate Kame’s back as Kame lets go first, immediately followed by Tegoshi.

Tegoshi has no issues with the floor – it’s _his_ floor, anyway – and rolls into his back, conveniently avoiding the wet spot and pulling Kame down on top of him to lick the mess off of his face. He loves how Massu tastes, bitter and sweet at the same time, and he kisses Kame for awhile before stretching his arm out for Massu.

“No,” Massu grumbles. “Absolutely not, I saw where-” and he’s cut off by Tegoshi pulling him down, onto the dirty floor and into Tegoshi’s dirty mouth, where he gasps “banana” and forgets about the germs for a little while.

“So much for the wine,” Kame says breathlessly.


End file.
